Him and His Past
by Minami4847
Summary: "Kuharap aku tidak akan pernah bertemu denganmu." Mungkin itulah harapannya. Namun sayang, Tuhan berkata lain, dan memberikan takdir yang lain untuknya. Sebuah kisah singkat sebelum mereka kembali bertemu. (Akutagawa's 1st POV)


**Him and His Past (Found you but Lost you' spin off)**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Bungou Stray Dogs** © **Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa 35**

 **Him and His Past** © **Voly Ichi Yama**

 **Warning : AU! Typo(s), OOC**

 **Genre : Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rating : T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku selalu melihat punggungnya, yang kuingat hanyalah wajah kecewa yang kemudian dilanjutkan dengan diperlihatkannya punggung itu padaku.

Kurasa, tak ada hal lain yang kukenal selain punggung _dingin_ nya itu.

 _Akankah kau melihatku?_

Hari itu aku berhasil mengalahkan semua musuhku, menghancurkan harapan mereka dengan merenggut satu-satunya kehidupan mereka.

Dan dia hanya memandangku dengan dingin. Menodongkan pistol padaku sebelum akhirnya menarik pelatuknya. Melemparkan beberapa peluru yang beruntung bisa kutahan.

Dia berkata jika aku terlalu ceroboh. Tidak mengguakan otakku. Dan akan membunuhku jika aku melakukan hal yang sama.

Aku takut.

Aku terlalu lemah jika berhadapan dengannya.

Semua yang kumiliki, yang kupelajari, semua, hanya akan menjadi tidak berguna jika itu adalah dia. Lawanku.

Aku hanya akan jadi seorang yang tidak berguna di depannya. Baginya.

 _Akankah kau mengakuiku?_

Setelah kepergian temannya, teman yang waktu itu kuserang dengan membabi-buta, ia pun ikut menghilang, bersama dengan udara tipis yang selalu mengelilinginya.

Aku tidak terkejut, pun merasa sedih. Hanya kecewa.

Kecewa padanya yang pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja. Kecewa padanya yang bahkan tidak memutuskan untuk membunuhku, seperti yang selalu ia katakan.

Kecewa pada diriku... _yang gagal membuktikan,_ jika aku memanglah layak.

Apakah aku _cukup_ layak?

 _Aku mungkin... hanya ingin ia mengakuiku._

Kupikir ia sudah mati, dengan obsesi bunuh diri bodohnya. Kupikir ia berhasil. Mencapai nirwana, atau justru membusuk di neraka.

Aku pikir, dia sudah tiada.

Tapi dia kembali, dan dia berbeda.

Ada seseorang mengekorinya, _bawahan_ nya yang baru. Begitulah ia berkata padaku.

Dan anak baru itu benar-benar berbeda. Seakan dia meletakkan seluruh harapan dan kepercayaannya pada anak itu. Mengakuinya dengan sepenuh hati. Bahkan menyelamatkannya dari amukanku.

Hal yang tidak pernah kudapatkan.

 _Iri?_

Tidak. Aku hanya... _lelah._

 _Aku lelah._

Aku bahkan lelah dengan keberadaannya.

Bahkan aku lelah untuk mengharapkannya.

Hari itu aku menantangnya. Menatapnya sengit ketika tak pernah kusangka jika ia akan menerima undanganku.

Masih dengan gayanya yang khas, merendahkan juga mencemooh _._ Kutahan emosiku. Aku tahu mustahil bagiku untuk melawannya dengan kekuatanku.

Tapi ia memaksamu, membuatku membuang senjata yang kupinjam dari bawahanku, ketika dengan mudah ia merebutnya dan memaksaku untuk mengaktifkan kekuatanku.

Perlindungan diri.

Dan kembali senyum mengejeknya ditampilkan.

Hilang sudah, aku gagal menahan diriku, entah seperti apa aku melawannya, dan seperti apa dia membebaskan diri dari seranganku. Pada akhirnya, dia tidak menghidar.

Ketika sebilah pisau tajam yang kupinjam dari atasanku menancap di perutnya, mungkin mengenai organ vital yang membuatnya memuntahkan darah pada wajahku.

 _Aku terkejut saat itu_.

Itu bukanlah hal sulit untuknya, untuk menghindar. Sebuah kemustahilan jika ia tidak bisa melakukannya.

Tapi nyatanya tidak. Ia tidak melakukannya. Ia _tidak ingin_ melakukannya.

Napasku memburu saat itu.

Ia menaruh kepalanya pada pundakku. Membuatku kaku, gemetar untuk sekian saat. Dan aku bisa mendengar suaranya saat itu, _"Aku tahu kau akan kuat."_ suara yang berbeda, dari biasanya ia berbicara padaku.

Kuberanikan diri untuk melirik, dan kutemukan ia mengukir senyum.

Aku kehilangan keseimbanganku saat itu, badanku semakin gemetar dengan rasa takut yang kian menyelimuti. Perlahan aku menurunkan tubuhku, membiarkan ia bersandar pada pundakku saat permukaan tanah menyapa kami berdua.

Wajahnya berubah saat itu, ia tersenyum. Bukan senyum yang biasa ia perlihatkan padaku. Sebuah senyum menyenangkan juga menghangatkan.

" _Kurasa... mati ditanganmu... bukanlah keputusan yang buruk."_ Aku diam, dan dia tetap berbicara, mengungkit mengenai niatnya untuk mati bersama seorang gadis cantik, dengan napasnya yang berat.

Dan dia kembali tersenyum. Mengusap kepalaku dengan tenaganya yang tersisa. _"Aku menyedihkan... sekali..."_ Dan aku mengakuinya. Aku mengangguk. Ia memanglah menyedihkan. Terutama saat ini.

Ia meringis, sebelum kembali menampilkan senyum lembutnya.

Hal yang tidak pernah kulihat.

" _Aku senang... dan aku... bangga padamu..."_

 _Dan itulah terakhir kalinya._

Aku mendengar suaranya.

Ia menutup matanya, sebelum memperlihatkan kekejamannya yang lain.

 _Aku, tidak akan pernah melampauinya._

Bahkan sampai saat ini.

Aku tidak pernah berhenti menyalahkannya. Tidak pernah berhenti menyesali kepergiannya. Dan tidak pernah berhenti untuk kecewa.

 _Pada diriku._

Dia benar, aku tidak pernah berpikir, tapi... apakah aku harus menyalahkan diriku?

Bahkan anak itu, anak barunya, menaruh dendam padaku. Kematianmu mengubahnya, juga mengubah diriku.

Aku tahu, aku tidaklah takut akan kebenciannya.

Aku hanya...

 _...lelah._

Dan aku ingin mengakhirinya.

Entah saat ini kau sedang bersenang-senang di Surga, atau masih menebus dosa-dosamu pada Neraka.

Jika benar ada kehidupan selanjutnya.

 _Kuharap aku tidak akan pernah bertemu denganmu._

.

.

.

"Ryuu-kun!"

Anak itu berlari dengan langkah-langkah kecilnya, membuatku tersenyum sampai ia akhirnya aku pun ikut mengejarnya. Khawatir, dengan tubuh kecilnya itu jelas saja aku takut, kalau-kalau ia justru terjatuh lalu terluka. Dan benar saja, saat hampir saja ia akan terjerembap, aku segera mencapainya, menahan tubuhnya dan membawanya dalam gendonganku.

" _Mou!_ Ryuu-kun tidak boleh lari-lari seperti itu! Kalau jatuh nanti Papa akan sedih. _"_

"Sedih...?"

" _Aih_ lucunya! _"_ Lucu sekali anak kecilku ini, ia memiringkan kepala saat menanyakannya, dan aku gagal untuk tidak mengecup sepasang pipi berisinya. "Setelah ini, kita akan bertemu Ango-sensei, Ryuu-kun ingin beli apa untuk Ango-sensei?"

"Un...gula-gula!"

Dan aku tertawa mendengar itu, terbayang sudah akan seperti apa wajah salah satu karibku ketika ia menemukan anak kecilku justru memberinya hadiah berupa permen, dan dekapku padanya semakin mengerat. Seakan takutku akan kehilangan semakin menjadi, dan tentu tidak akan kubiarkan hal itu terjadi.

"Pa!"

Suaranya yang melengking seketika menarik perhatianku, aku hanya bisa menggeleng ketika kini kulihat ia tengah menggembungkan pipinya. "Iya iya, kita pergi sekarang."

"Gula-gula!"

Dan pada akhirnya aku hanya bisa mengelus puncak kepalanya. Menepis bayangan aneh sebelum akhirnya kembali menuju pada tujuan pertama kami.

 _Dan padamu Tuhan, aku bersyukur telah dipertemukan dengan, pada kehidupan ini._

.

.

.

 **FIN**


End file.
